Wade
Overview Wade was a mysterious individual who claimed to be responsible for creating The Amulet. He has some past connection with Anita and James, and Anita claims all three are "scientists". Wade has appeared at numerous time periods as late as 2,000 BC and as recent as 2007. Throughout all his appearances he perpetually appears to be in his late 20's or early 30's. It is unknown if he is ageless, or if he frequently travels through time. On June 24, 2007, he was murdered by James. Unknown Time Period At some point in time, Wade, James, and Anita were working as scientists in some capacity. They received an award, presumably for their scientific research. A photograph was taking of this event, which Anita carried with her at all times, despite the apparent falling-out of Wade, James, and Anita's friendship. It can be assumed that their scientific research may have involved temporal physics, resulting in the creation of The Amulet. Within the course of their scientific research, an incident occurred in which something was opened, possibly a black hole. Wade has mentioned to James and Anita that he has discovered a way to "close it", and a way to "go home", implying that their current time is not the time period they originated from. Egypt, 2000 BC In approximately 2000 BC, Wade was living in a handmade canvas tent on the shore of the Red Sea, in Egypt. He was subsisting off of fish caught in a handmade net. It is unknown if Wade originated from here or not, but it is implied he may have arrived there via time travel. One day, Wade was approached by Anita, who was wearing Egyptian style makeup and dress. Wade seemed surprised to see her, referring to her "living in the pyramids". Anita told Wade she had "lost it", and Wade asked what part of "it". It is implied that "it" is The Amulet, and that Anita had lost part of it. It is unknown why Anita had the Amulet(s) and Wade did not, or where it went. Wade seemed distressed, saying they "never should have made it". He expressed hope that it wouldn't fall into the "wrong hands", implying James. Anita assured him they were safe because they still existed, implying time had not been changed yet. She then stated that she would find it and get it back, and departed. Wade returned to fishing, visibly troubled. South Carolina, 1851 In South Carolina, at some point in 1851, Wade literally bumped into 12-year old Ben Killian. His "accidental" encounter seemed to be planned, as Wade immediately recognized Ben, addressed him by name, and handed him a wooden box with a map of Thailand printed on the top. Wade gave Ben the box, insisting it was his, and told him not to open it until June of 2007. Despite young Ben's protests that this was over 100 years away, Wade told him not to worry about it, and instructed him to hide it in a cabin in the nearby woods. Ben asked how Wade knew his name and Wade replied that "you told me." It is unknown to what Wade was referring, as this is his and Ben's only meeting to date and Wade is dead as of 2007. It is presumed at some point in Wade's past and Ben's future, they will meet via time travel, at which point Ben will give Wade the information. It is unknown where Wade got the box or what its contents were. 1987 In 1987, Wade and Anita, driving together in a minivan (which would not exist for another 8 years), found James speaking with 25-year old Roland. James was attempting to warn Roland from any future contact with him, effectively trying to change the future. James seemed aware that in the future we would possess Roland, eventually causing his death. Wade and Anita dragged James into the van, silencing him and assuring Roland that he should "ignore everything James said." It is unknown how Wade and Anita knew where to find James, or why they objected to his conversation with Roland. Virginia, 2007 Fifteen years later, Wade was present in Valley Lodge, Virginia. He was at Roland's Curios the morning Daisy purchased the Amulet. He made eye contact with Daisy and nodded knowingly, seeming to recognize her. He watched her purchase the Amulet without incident. Two days later, Wade approached Anita as she was on her way to confront James (now in Roland's form). A past romantic relationship between the two was implied. He told her he had found a way to "go home" and "to close it". He attempted to talk Anita out of her plan of killing James, saying that they "owe it to him" to try to save him and bring him "home". Anita disagreed with Wade's optimistic viewpoint, and insisted she would carry through with killing James. She offered Wade the chance to return with her, saying she also had a plan to "go home". Wade told her that a lot more was at stake then himself, Anita, and James; that the fate of the entire universe was at stake. Anita did not heed his warnings, and left. An hour later, Wade found James (in his own form) standing alone in the woods. He warned James that Anita was coming to kill him, suggesting that if James stopped his "plan", they could all work their issues out peaceably. James insisted that it was Wade's fault he was in this "predicament". He implied he had been alive for thousands of years in different bodies, while Wade was "prancing through time". He then vanished abruptly. Shortly thereafter, Wade found Daisy at an abandoned gravel quarry, where she had just retrieved the Amulet from a hiding place. He told Daisy he was the creator of the Amulet, and she should come with him if she wanted to save her friend. Wade then followed Daisy back to the barn, where Daisy retrieved Snow's gun from the lawn where it had been discarded. Wade entered the barn, where Anita was moments away from shooting lightning at James. Wade tossed her aside, causing her to accidentally hit Blanche instead. As this happened, Daisy shot Roland three times, killing him and causing James to materialize in his own form immediately. James looked around for another "victim" to possess, but Wade grabbed him in a chokehold. It is unknown how James was not able to possess Wade. Unfortunately, James grabbed a stake and stabbed Wade in the stomach. Wade dropped to his knees, spitting up blood. His last words before he died were "not enough time." Post-Death It is unknown if Wade's body moved through time or if he remained in the barn in 2007. Trivia * Out of all the main characters, Wade has only met Ben, Anita, James, Roland, and Daisy. ** He saw Stacy, Alana, Michael, and Margaret shortly before his death, but he never spoke to them. ** Wade met Ben in 1851, when Ben was 12. Wade saw Ben shortly before he died, but they didn't speak, and he likely did not recognize him. * Wade is the eighth character to die. * Wade has appeared in more separate time periods than any other character. * Wade is the only main character whose surname is unknown. ** During production, he was referred to as "Wade Shields" but it is unknown if this is canon. * Wade is seen wearing five different changes over clothes over a 2000-year period ** black t-shirt and black shorts in 2000 BC. ** white dress shirt/black dress pants in 1851. ** yellow "8-Track" t-shirt with jeans in 1987. ** black dress shirt in 2007, June 15. ** green t-shirt & jeans on June 24, 2007.